A diffrent perspective
by KLMMC2231
Summary: Rose and Esme have always been close, when Renesmee was born, Esme can't take it. Seeing her distress, Rosalie decided that it was time for them to leave the Cullen's. But what is the relationship they share with one of the Volturi leaders? And Will they finally find their mates ? Rosalie/ Jane and Esme/? pairings .
1. Chapter 1

"Esme, talk to me, what's wrong?" A worried Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just go leave me alone." She said just above a whisper. He got closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder but when she flinched and moved away, he did as she had asked and returned to the house worried about his house. As soon as he had set foot in the house, he was met with worried eyes.

"What happened where is she?" Asked Rosalie worried, he signed.

"She told me to leave her alone, she didn't want to tell me what's bothering her" he said dejected.

"I'm going after her to see what the matter is." Rosalie announced.

"I don't think it's a good idea Rosalie, if she didn't want to talk to Carlisle she wouldn't talk to you." Edward said in his usual superior tone.

"Don't tell me what to do Edward I don't care what you think, I know that she will talk to me, she always does, so don't try to interfere." Rosalie said angrily before taking off toward the woods leaving behind her very confused looking vampires.

Rosalie followed Esme scent deep into the woods and as soon as she spotted her she stopped running and started to walk slowly toward her friend. She slowly wrapped her arms around the other women's waist from behind and squeezed. When she didn't feel her flinch or freeze she placed he head on her shoulder. Soon Esme leaned into her arms and took a deep breath. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before Esme spoke.

"You know Rose, life is really unfair sometimes." Rosalie nodded, she may not read minds but she knew her friend so well those simple words made her understand what was happening to her. She knew what was making her act the way she was.

"I know."

"Why does it have to be this way? She gave up her life to be with him, she got a child when she didn't even want one. Why? Why? Where is the fairness in that? We both would give up our immortality in an instant to receive such a blessing and she, by giving up her life for love she received what we both yearn for." Esme said as sobs raked her body. Their force was so great it threw both of the on the ground. Rosalie wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her into her whispering soothing words in her ears.

After a while she started to calm down, and when she stopped Rosalie took her head between her hands and looked into the filed tears eyes -tears that would never fall - before kissing both her cheeks.

"Are you feeling better now?" Rose asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, I think so, thank you." Esme said placing her head on Rosalie's chest.

"You never have to thank me for anything, you know that, I would do anything for you."

"I know."

They stayed like this for a while in complete silence, Esme on top of Rose, head resting on the other girl chest. They were both so at ease that they could pass as being asleep.

"I can't go back Rose, I can't face them anymore. All the threats have been dealt with, Victoria is dead, and no one is in danger anymore, Bella was changed. Nessie is fine with her wolfs, the only problem is that Edward and the rest of them are too blind to see that they should tell the Volturi about Nessie not hide her, idiots. I love them I do but I can't see them everyday living oblivious to the world, not understanding the blessing that they have received." Esme said.

"Okay, we will leave if that what you want."

"Rose you don't have to go, I will be fine on my own I can take care of myself."

"I know but what would I possibly do without you here, I don't think I would be able to last a day without tearing Edward to small pieces." She said chuckling.

"You would have Emmet, he makes you happy, he may not be your mate but he loves you."

"Carlisle loves you too but that doesn't mean you will change your mind when it comes to leaving because of him. And besides, you know that you are the only thing that kept me with the coven for so long, I would have left a long time ago if it weren't for you." Rosalie said.

"I guess we are both leaving then." Esme announced.

"we sure are" Rosalie said smiling.

"Do you want to go back now or do you want to stay here a little while longer." Esme asked hoping for the later.

"Let's stay here for a little bit longer, I want to get as much peace and quiet as possible before we go back." Rosalie answered, adjusting her position on the ground so she was scooping Esme from behind.

They stayed like this for a while, both enjoying the silence and the others presence. A long time ago they had made the decision to be a part of the Olympic coven, but everybody new that it wouldn't last that they would leave eventually.

When Esme was changed, Carlisle took Care of her made her feel loved and wanted, in the beginning she had thought that they were mates but after a while she had realized that she didn't feel the pull that she should feel, the longing, Carlisle didn't complete her the way a mate should. It wasn't that they didn't love each other, they did, but they were too different wanted different things. They had decided to stay together enjoying the companionship, but as soon as one of them found their mate or simply wanted to move on with his or her life, they would let the other go.

When Rosalie was changed, an instant connection between her and Esme was born. It may have been the same experiences they shared in their lives or maybe it was their shared views on life, but they had made an instant connection, a bond. They started spending a lot of time with each other, and soon became inseparable. They knew the others biggest secrets, thoughts and goals. They had become best friends, sisters and much more. They couldn't and wouldn't leave without the other, they were as they say joined to the hip.

They travelled a lot together, seen a lot of places and met a lot of people. They loved those times alone, because they weren't surrounded by noisy people who always snooped into their minds, manipulated their emotions or searched for every decision they would make. They were on their own, allowing their minds to wonder for once freely.

Time past, hour's days they didn't know or notice, they were content sitting together lost in thoughts.

Suddenly they heard someone clearing his throat, startled they jumped to their feet and crouched. They had been so lost in thoughts, so relaxed that they hadn't heard anyone approaching.

"Sorry to have startled you, I was just worried. You've been gone for two days." An uncomfortable looking Bella said. Upon seeing that it wasn't a threat, both vampires relaxed their stands but stayed on their guard.

"As you see we are completely fine, now leave." Was Rosalie's cold replay.

Bella was shocked, first she stumbled upon the sight of the two women in each other's arms oblivious to the world so relaxed that they hadn't even heard her approach. And now Rosalie was glaring at her, using that cold voice she hadn't heard since the battle with the newborns. But what surprised her even more was that both women were more comfortable and relaxed with each other than they were with their mates.

"Sorry but I was worried, you've been gone for two days and Alice can see you anymore. We were afraid something happened to you both." she defended.

"I'm pretty sure we are grown women, we don't need anyone to look after us, and we can manage that just fine on our own." Rosalie said harshly.

"Rose calm down a little she was just worried. Thank you Bella for coming all this way to find us, but as you can see we are completely fine so no need to worry." Esme said stepping between the two.

Bella hearing the dismissal in Esme's voice, decided to leave them be, too afraid of the blonde's rage.

"Okay I will leave now, but can I ask you how long will you be staying here."

"Not much more, a couple of hour's maybe." She said with a small smile.

Bella nodded and ran in the direction of the house. Rosalie's reaction was one she was used to, but never in all her life had she thought that Esme would dismiss her like this. She always seemed to be the motherly finger in the family, the one that they go to if they had a problem, she would always listen and give advice. Never had she told any of them to leave if they came to her, she always dropped everything to listen to them and help them. She thought that she knew the women, but at this moment she started to think that she in fact didn't know anything about her. The way her and Rosalie were sitting, the way she talked made her realize that she didn't know what Esme liked to do, what her hobbies were. She didn't even know that she and Rosalie were that close together. She remembered once Edward told her that between all of them, Rosalie Has always been closest to Esme. At the time she had brushed it off, she couldn't imagine how a loving women like Esme would be that close to a bitch, even one she considered a daughter. But seeing them like this made her realize that there was more to both women then what met the eyes, and that in no way they considered each other to be mother and daughter. She arrived at the house and told everyone that they will be coming in shortly.

Back in the woods, Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the ground side by side.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Rosalie said.

"I was thinking we could go visit Voltera, I know that you want to see them, and I'm pretty sure Jane caught your eye when you saw her at the field after the battle." Esme said playfully.

"Come on.' she wined,' there is something special about her, I don't know what, do you think she could be my mate?"

"I don't know maybe, but don't get your hopes up too much we don't know what could happen. But I'm pretty sure if she really is, they will be really happy about it. It would mean that they get to have you around more often."

"They would be happy, and I'm sure you would be too." She said with a slight smirk, Esme smirked back and raised her eyebrow.

"Let's get back, we need to get ready to leave." Esme announced.

"Yeah let's go."

They started running and soon they were standing in front of the house, Rosalie entered the house first followed closely by Esme. As soon as they set foot in the living room all movement ceased. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, they looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Are you feeling better Esme?" Asked Carlisle effectively breaking the silence.

"Yes I'm feeling much better, thank you." she said sending a smile to Rosalie, who smiled back. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them again, but this time it was Rosalie's turn to break it.

"Carlisle we've decided to leave, we don't know how long this time or if we are going to come back. So we wanted to give you back our crest." Rosalie said handing him both hers and Esme's crest. Somebody gasped.

"You can't leave, what will happen to Carlisle and Emmet without their mates?" Asked Bella.

"Nothing will happen to them, they are big boys they can take care of themself, and they aren't our mates Bella, we are with each other because it's convenient. We can be with however we want." Esme responded. Bella looked shocked, her mouth was open and her eyes wide.

"But... You... I don't understand, I thought that you loved each other that you were together." She asked with such confusion that Rosalie had to force herself not to burst out laughing.

"It's simple really, we love them, but in no way are they our mates. We decided that we would be together because we didn't want to be alone, if we want to be with someone else we can." Rosalie answered, making Emmet Carlisle and Esme nod.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She demanded.

"Well love nobody told you that they actually were mates." Edward said.

"But the way they acted made it seem that they were."

"No offense Love, but you never actually spent that much time with them alone to know how they acted with each other." Bella wanted to scream at him, tell him that he was wrong, but she couldn't, he was right. She never spent time with Rosalie other than when she was pregnant and that was the blond taking care of her. They had never actually talked, she never bothered.

"So you will be leaving us for good this time, you won't change your mind?" Carlisle asked.

"It's doubtful, it's been five years since we left. There is a lot of people we need to visit, and we may settle for a while in Italy, we aren't really sure." Esme said.

"If you already made up your mind, who am I to keep you from leaving. But may I ask you what happened that lead you to make that decision?" the coven leader asked, not expecting the growl from Rosalie or the sadness that appeared on Esme's face.

"No you may not, what happened doesn't concern you in anyway." Rose growled out, causing Carlisle to take a step back.

"I'm sorry for asking." He said afraid that Rosalie would attack, she snarled and placed herself in front of Esme, shielding her from the eyes of the people present.

"We will leave as soon as we get everything ready, that means we will have left in less than one hour." Rosalie announced.

"Can you wait until Nessi is awake to leave, she would want to say good bye." Bella said.

"I wish we could but we have a flight to catch." Rosalie sighed.

"You can reschedule the flight, she will be devastated if she didn't see you before you left.

"That won't be possible, there is something I need to check with the Volturi, they are waiting for us." At that everyone's eyes widened.

"What would you possible want from them, if they see Nessie in your thoughts they will come to kill us. They will see her as a threat and try to kill her." Bella hissed.

"They won't do anything to her, Aro will see in our thoughts that she was born when you were still human, they will know that she isn't in anyway an immortal child because she has a heartbeat. Nothing will happen to her." Rosalie spoke calmly.

"You don't know that for sure, you would risk her life because you want to check something with them, whatever it is I'm sure that you could find other people to help you with it." Bella said with an anger filled voice.

"It isn't that simple, I need to go to the Volturi for this particular thing, and no one else can do anything about it." Rosalie retorted.

"You can't go there, I won't let you, you will get Nessie killed, and you will get all of us killed." Bella growled before leaping forward to attack Rosalie.

Before she could even touch Rose, she was sent backward and crashed into the wall. Stunned by the attack she looked up to find a very pissed Esme crouched in front of Rosalie. The usually calm and composed vampire, was now enraged. Never had Bella felt so scared. Edward went to stand in front of his wife trying to protect her from any other attacks. Esme snarled.

"Don't. Ever. Try. To. Attack Rosalie. I will rip you piece by piece." She said with an icy voice that sent shills down everyone's spine, and a glare directed toward Bella. The newborn recoiled in the corner of the room, her instincts screaming to her to stay away from the other vampire.

"Honey calm down, we both now that even if she tried she would never be able to touch me, no need to go overboard." Rosalie said calmly, before placing both her arms around Esme's waist from behind. The vampire resisted a little before relaxing in the embrace and calming down.

"We are going to gather our things and leave, please control the newborn or I will have to do it myself." Rosalie said in a cold voice. And with that Esme and Rosalie went upstairs to collect their belonging, and before long that were out of the house on their way to the airport.

The atmosphere in the Cullen's residence was tense, they had been shocked by Esme's outburst it was so out of character. Bella was especially affected since she had caused the outburst, when those black eyes had looked at her with so much rage and hate, she wanted nothing more than to flee. She was scared out of her mind, she never imagined that Esme would be capable of doing something of the sort.

"Why are they going to the Volturi Edward." Jasper asked breaking the tense silence that had engulfed the house after the attack.

"I don't know, Rosalie is an expert when it comes to hiding her thoughts from me, I never can get past her defenses. And Esme seemed to be using the same method as Rosalie to keep me out." Edward sighed frustrated.

"Alice can you see anything?" He questioned his wife. She shook her head.

"I never can get clear images of them when they are together, you know that. They know how to get around my gift and keep me in the dark. Both of them value their privacy above all, they never liked when I would tell them what they would be doing together." He nodded.

"I don't think they would risk Nessie's life like this, they must be sure that no harm will come to her." He said, Bella who had been silently listening to the conversation decided to join in.

"Maybe, I hope they know what they are doing. I don't think I could look at Esme in the eyes ever again, or even fight her." She said defeated, Edward came to stand next to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Me too," he whispered.

**AN: Hello everyone, I hope that you liked this story, if so please tell me. I want to know if I should continue writing it or not.**

**Tell me what you think please~K**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello people I know it has been a long time since I last posted anything in regard of this story but I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going with it. I can't promise regular updates until summer vacation but I will do my best in the mean time.**

**I hope that you will like this chapter and please write some reviews I need to know your thoughts on this story and if you have any suggestion when it comes to Esme's mate please tell me about them.**

**Love ~K**

_Rosalie and Esme looked around, searching for the source of the sound they had heard. They were on high alert, ready to attack if any threat came into view._

_Suddenly, a slim figure came into view, both crouched ready to attack, seconds later, a second figure came into view next to the other. A man and a women, both vampire, and from the aura they were emitting both very old._

_The possibility of them surviving were slim if those vampires decided to attack them._

_"Calm down young ones, we are not here to harm you, we were just passing by when one of your scents intrigued us immensely." Came the calm voice of the women._

_The two younger vampires stood back strait but still on high alert._

_"Why would one of our scents intrigue you if I may ask?" Rose addressed them respectfully, knowing full well that they were in a dangerous position and provoking elders was similar to signing ones death._

_"I don't know really, I feel a pull towards you young one, not the same as a mates pull. It's different, a first for me really, I do not know what to make of it." The woman said again perplexed, fixing her eyes on Rosalie._

_"I feel it too, maybe if we could get my brother out here he could help us figure out this bond." The man said._

_Rosalie listened confused as both vampires stares at her, concentrating she tried to feel what they were feeling, see if she felt any kind of pull towards them. To her utter surprise she did, and as soon as she felt it, she brought her guard down. It was an involuntary reaction really, but somehow she felt safe with these two old vampires present._

_Esme looked alarmed between her blond companion and these stranger, she didn't know what to make of the situation. Seeing Rose bring down her defenses around them so fast shocked her to the core. It had only happened to her friend once before and that was when they had met._

_"I see you feel it too young one." The woman said again in a calm, even tender voice._

_"I do, I'm Rosalie, and this is Esme."_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Athenodora, but please call me Dora and this is my mate Caius."_

_Hearing the names of the two, Rosalie connected the pieces in her head and gasped. She was in the presence of a Volturi leader and his queen._

_Volterra was a beautiful city, albeit sunny but beautiful none the less. Rosalie and Esme made their way through the city picking up on all the different vampire scents. They arrived in front of the castle and made their way inside. They were immediately greeted by two guards who asked them to follow them to the throne room._

As soon as they had set foot inside the throne room, every pair of crimson eyes turned toward them. Rosalie ignored all except a pair of mesmerizing eyes that were boring into her. The blond wanted to run and claim the person who had captured her heart with just a single look, but before she could even move, a laugh resonated in the room making many vampire present flinch.

Looking up, Rosalie saw a very amused looking Aro staring back at her. But before he could say anything, she found herself enveloped in the strong arms. She stiffened at first but after identifying the person hugging her, she melted into it. Suddenly a low growl was heard and Rosalie found herself being forcibly removed from the familiar arms of the person she considered to be her mother.

Jane was crouching in front of her growling at the vampire who had dared touch her mate not realizing that it was her Queen, her instincts having taking over.

Rosalie realizing what was happening, stepped into the other blonde's personal space and place her hand on her shoulder hoping that the contact would help her relax a little. Feeling the hand of her mate touch her, Jane felt herself regain some control over her beast.

When she realized that she had attacked Athenodora she was mortified and scared of what Caius would do to her. To her utter surprise the Queen smiled before looking at her mate who was making his way toward them.

"It appears that you found your mate Jane." Caius said when he stopped next to his mate.

"I'm sorry master I don't know what came over me, I would never harm my Queen in any way. But When I saw my mate in someone else's arms I lost control, I'm sorry." Jane said looking down.

"I could understand that." He said smirking and causing all vampire present to flinch except Rose and Esme.

"Now if you could control yourself a little and allow me to greet my daughter I would be grateful." He said in a commanding voice, causing whispers of chock to emit from the room.

Jane stood shell shocked as she watched her mate being hugged fiercely by the normally snarky vampire.

"Father, I have missed you." Rosalie said leaning into him taking in his scent. He always made her feel safe and protected when he had her in his arms like this.

"Caius stop hogging her I haven't received a proper greeting from Rose yet." Athenodora said smiling at the both of them.

"Sorry dear but I have missed her so much, it has been a while since I last saw her. You on the other hand can't say the same."

"It doesn't matter and you know it I always miss my little Rosie." She says smiling as she sees her daughter detangling herself from her mates hold and flying into her arms.

"Hello darling, it's been a while." Dora said in a soft voice so low that only Rosalie heard her.

"I've missed you mom." She responded just as low.

Dora released her before turning her attention to the vampire who had entered with her daughter.

"Esme, dear it has been too long, how have you been?" She asked motioning for her to come closer.

"I've been good thank you." She responded smiling softly, before kissing the older vampire on the cheek in greeting.

There were interrupted by a soft laugh coming from Aro.

"This seems to be getting more and more interesting. Why don't you introduce our guest brother, it seems that you are well acquaintance with them both."

"Well brother, this is my daughter Rosalie and that is Esme." He said motioning to them.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you, and it seems that you are mated to Jane, how interesting." Aro said the smile never leaving his face.

"The pleasure is all ours Aro, and it seems I am indeed mated to this lovely blond here." She said flashing a blinding smile to the still shell chocked Jane, who seems to be doing everything in her power no to smile back.

"May I?" he asked holding out his hand toward her.

"Of course Aro, but don't be too surprised if you are not able to see everything." She said smirking.

"Why is that dear." He said taking her hand in his.

"Well it is quite simple really, there are things in my head that I would rather keep to myself and having spent years in a coven with a mind reader I have learned some things."

"How interesting indeed." He closed his eyes taking in what Rosalie was letting him see quite surprised by the power of her mind.

"You are truly an amazing creature, being able to block me without having a shield."

"Thank you."

"We need to talk about this child the Cullen's are trying to hide from us, but it can wait. Go I'm sure you want to catch up with your parents and get to know your mate." He said dismissing them all.

"Of course." Rose turned away flashing a smile at Jane before taking her hand and leading her out of the room followed closely by Esme, Dora and Caius.

'This is going to be very interesting indeed.' Thought Aro while observing the retreating figures.


End file.
